brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Minor The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures
This page lists minor nonphysical minifigures from The LEGO Ninjago Movie and The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. Civilians Balloon Kid Balloon Kid is a minor character exclusive to The LEGO Ninjago Movie. She is seen getting her balloon popped by a Narwhal Soldier. Fuschia Ninja Fuchsia Ninja is a Minifigure exclusive to The LEGO Ninjago Movie. He is voiced by David Burrows. Background The Fuchsia Ninja appears briefly in the film after Lloyd suggests that his Elemental Power might be "surprise"; Sensei Wu responds that the Fuchsia Ninja is the master of that element. Triva * He appears in the The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game as a playable character by leveling up your stud counter and getting the parts to make him. His weapon of choice is a Nin-Jô and can throw it or use it as a melee weapon Maggie the Cheerleader Maggie the Cheerleader is a Minifigure exclusive to The LEGO Ninjago Movie. She is voiced by Retta. Mayor of Ninjago The Mayor of Ninjago is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Gallery NinjagoCityMayor and her bodyguards.png|The Mayor with her bodyguards. Mr. Liu Mr. Liu is a Ninjago character who appears in a cinematic part of The LEGO Ninjago Movie and as a Minifigure in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. Background Mr. Liu is an elderly shopkeeper who appears in the live-action part of the film to explain the story of Ninjago to a young boy. In the beginning of the movie, in the cinematic part, a young boy ventures in an old relic shop, and Mr. Liu appears as its owner. When the boy seems interested in ninjas, shopkeeper tells him a story about Ninjago, which is shown as the whole movie. After that, the boy seems more interested, and Mr. Liu shows him his skills and tells, that one day he will start training a boy as the ninja. In the post-credits scene of the film, Mr. Liu is shown as Jackie Chan catching tea cups from the movie staff. Notes *He is played by Jackie Chan, who also voices Master Wu in the film. *Jackie Chan also appeared in several videos about the movie. *He has a minifigure version of himself in the video game, but not in the film, as he appears in the Live-Action segments. *Mr. Liu is the only character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game to have light nougat skin. Gallery 0920chan02 hi.jpg|Mr. Liu's appearance in the film. Mrs. Laudita Mrs. Laudita is a Ninjago minifigure who will appear in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. he is voiced by Laura Kightlinger. She is a school teacher in Ninjago City High School. History When the Garmadon alarm went off, everyone in the class immediately hid under their desks, except for Lloyd, Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane and Nya, who ask for a bathroom pass. She corrects the term "Can I have a bathroom pass?" with "May I" before telling them to go. She was presumably among the crowd when Lloyd revealed his identity as the Green Ninja. Punk Girl Radio DJ School Bus Driver Security Officer Villains/Creatures Angler General Angler General is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in The LEGO Ninjago Movie as a member of Garmadon's Shark Army. Asimov Asimov is a Minifigure exclusive to The LEGO Ninjago Movie and one of the IT Nerds of the Shark Army. Background Asimov shows Garmadon on the surveillance screens the discussion between Wu and the ninjas and helps him understand that their departure is related to the ultimate ultimate weapon by reading on the master's lips. Trivia *In The LEGO Ninjago Movie, it is dubbed in original by Vanara Taing and sees its name revealed in the credits. *His name is probably a reference to Isaac Asimov, known for his work of the Cycle of Robots. The long gray hair would then represent the favorite of the writer. Captain Oroku Captain Oroku is a part of and second-in-command of the Snake Army. He appears as a boss in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. Crustacean General Crustacean General is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Gallery Untitled1123.png General Jollty General Jollty is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in The LEGO Ninjago Movie as one of generals of Garmadon's Shark Army. His appearance is same as Shark Army Jelly in a general clothing. General Shen General Shen is the leader of the Snake Army and a boss in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. History When Lord Garmadon and Lady Iron Dragon reach the top of a Snake Army tower, they find Shen waiting for them. He then taunts them by asking them if "Iron Dragon" and Garamadon are all he's up against. Lady Iron Dragon corrects him of her name, and she and Garmadon start fighting Shen, along with members of the Snake Army. Shen and his army are eventually defeated by the duo. Hammerhead General Hammerhead General is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Meowthra Meowthra is a real-world cat who appears in The LEGO Ninjago Movie and thus appears as a giant monster in comparison to the Minifigure characters in the film. It is portrayed by cats Pearl and Ruby. History Meowthra is accidentally summoned to Ninjago City with the Ultimate Weapon by Lloyd. The citizens initially see her as an adorable creature, until she knocks down a building hit by the Ultimate Weapon's beacon. Garmadon, seeing an advantage, quickly takes the weapon from Lloyd and uses it to destroy the other Ninjas' mechs. Meowthra later lies down on the ground and bats at the remains of Nya's Water Strider Mech. Meowthra continues to cause destruction in the city as Garmadon takes over the the Secret Ninja Force and they go off in search for something that can stop her. When Garmadon returns from the expedition, he calls her over and throws the trinkets of the Weapon at her, which angers her and she eats him. Lloyd then attempts to tame her, which she enjoys and purrs continuously. Unknown to her, Lloyd is speaking to Garmadon (stuck inside her mouth), and Garmadon cries tears of fire. A tear splashes onto her tongue, which revolts her enough to spit him out. After a reconciliation, she is loved and petted by the citizens and becomes the city's mascot. Trivia * Due to it's nature as a real world element, Meowthra does not have a set form. * In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game, she does not appear as a real cat in-game but she is also has a minifigure of her in cat costume which is available to build on character creator. Narwhal Soldier Narwhal Soldier is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Puffer General Puffer General is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Red Beret General Red Beret General is a Ninjago minifigure who appears in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Sergeant Mazu Skeleton Trooper The Skeleton Troopers are a group of villains who appear in The LEGO Ninjago Movie and in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. Teri History Terri interrupts the Garmadon meeting by presenting the new geeks robot project. Category:Minifigures introduced in 2017 Category:LEGO Film only characters Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures